liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Freedom
Freedom, or Liberty, means the ability to do whatever you like when you want to and choosing for yourself what you do long as you don’t do harm or restrict the freedom of other people. Freedom means people in power can’t stop you from doing reasonable things. Freedom means living in a Democracy where you can play your part to choose your rulers. What Freedom Means to Me Freedom is the birthright of every man, woman, and child. Liberal understanding of Freedom A Liberal may feel that Freedom '''or '''Liberty '''means being able to do whatever you like whenever you like, and choosing for yourself what you do. However, Liberals believe that '''Freedom or Liberty '''comes with corresponding responsibilities, and believe that people's individual, as well as common rights and property, must be protected. Liberals believe that, for pragmatic reasons, we've created government to preserve and protect those rights and that property. So, if you want to be able to do anything you want regardless of the consequences and not be held accountable for the harm you've caused, you're probably a Conservative or a Libertarian, don't expect any sympathy from Liberals. '''Liberal understanding of economic freedom Liberals generally advocate the right of all individuals to freely participate in the economy. This includes Free markets and free enterprise, but again Liberals recognize that with freedom comes responsibility, and most Liberals flatly reject the Libertarian notion that market freedom results from lack of Government intervention. Most Liberals believe that even freedom isn't free, but takes constant care. Most American Liberals know that the most free and competitive of our market sectors are only so because of regulation. Liberals support economic freedom, so long as the practices do no harm to rights, property, and freedom of others. Liberals believe that government exists to protect and promote our freedoms and to ensure our safety. Liberals do not advocate restrictive regulation and should use care to avoid regulations which unnecessarily burden small enterprises and become a barrier to market entry. Liberals should recognize that regulation which is appropriate for larger enterprises, or non-competitive markets can easily become an extreme burden if applied to small enterprise and especially to microenterprise due to economies of scale. Bullies Freedom means the state protects you from bullies. Religious bullies hurt people in the name of God. Religious bullies can be men who say they are men of God and think you should be punished for your Sins. Women can also become bullies; Nuns in the Roman Catholic Church are often bullies, see Magdalene laundry for one example. Protestant or Roman Catholic women in charge of children can become bullying and punishing when they are convinced they are doing the work of God. Some just use religion as an excuse for sadistic punishment. When the men/women of God do harm nobody punishes them in the United States.) Believers in the supernatural try and destroy your freedom and say some god, gods, spirits other supernatural something-or-other doesn't like you to do what you are doing. Conservative Christians try and destroy your freedom even when what you want to do causes no harm. Bullies can also mean bosses who give you hardly any pay and make you work in bad conditions for long hours. Bullies can mean other types of People as well. Conservatives Conservatives say they fight for freedom. In reality, this is propaganda. Conservatives hardly want freedom for ordinary people. They want a society where personal freedom is strictly controlled, and rich, corrupt plutocrats are able to exploit everyone, blaming the people's suffering, especially poor people's suffering on laziness. Libertarianism is about giving Rich strong groups the freedom to take advantage of ordinary people. Liberty, Washington Liberty is a proposed 51st state by far-right Christian Conservatives that would separate eastern Washington, which is more conservative than western Washington, from the rest of the state (Link). Lawmakers who want this 51st state have even launched their own website (how adorable). Liberty is a Deceitful name for the proposed state. If it happens only the Religious Right will have freedom in that state. Conservative Christians will restrict the freedom of Liberal Christians, Liberals generally, Gays, Women especially women needing abortions, and anyone else who disagrees with them. Proposing a separate State for Eastern Washington has been a staple plank of Eastern Washington conservative cranks for generations. Washington State may suffer from a government that is very Democratic (both houses of the Legislature are apportioned by population), and a population concentrated around Puget Sound, but we're not desperate enough to join the Liberty loons. Wikis Freedom means you can do edits you think are right on a wiki that suits you. Liberals are free here. Conservatives can perhaps be free on other websites. Nobody except Andrew Schlafly is free on Conservapedia. See also *Academic Freedom *Civil rights *Equality *Freedom fries *Freedom Tagging *Nannyism Liberals, Social Democrats, and Socialists will probably never agree how far freedom should be restricted to protect the common good. External Links * Academic Freedom References Category:Politics and Government Category:Things Liberals love Category:Things That Are Awesome Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Conservative propaganda Category:Change we need Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know